The Hunger Games: Tribute 25
by Max In Training
Summary: SUBMIT YOUR TRIBUTES HERE!"a 25th tribute shall be reaped for participation in the hunger games,and this tribute will be found in the pool of the rebels children!" When The Rebels fell life got even harder in the Districts, and now the Capitol wants blood
1. Intro and Reaping Information

**((Just a little introduction-info on submitting a tribute below!))**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Generic Capitol Boy's POV<strong>_

The crowd roars around me as President Leese steps into view on her balcony. She takes the applause graciously for a moment or two before raising a hand for silence. The crowd grows quiet immediately. The respect the Capitol has for President Leese is absolute. It was her, after all, that led the army who saved us from the rebels five years ago, after they held power for a terrifying year and a half. I re-focus on the President as she begins to speak.

"Thank you, my children" she says, slightly muffled behind her ever-present mask "your love humbles me always. But now, to business! As you know, after the unspeakable rebellion, in which hundreds upon hundreds of innocent Capitol citizens were slaughtered, the despicable rebel traitors were swiftly and justly executed"

We wait, wondering where she is going with this speech. We were not given any information on the subject, only told that it was mandatory for all citizens of Panem.

"As you may also know" President Leese continues "it is true that we let their younger children live, as it seemed harmless. They were not contaminated yet with the foul treachery of their parents and siblings. We placed them in re-adjustment homes, right here in the Capitol, in the hope that they may become good citizens despite their muddied bloodlines. We were merciful, were we not, to let them live?"

You could hear a pin drop in the square as we hung on her every word.

"We were generous, were we not, to ignore the heinous crimes of their families?"

"Yes!" cry a few from the crowd.

"And we were sacrificing, were we not, to let them live right here in the capitol, the most civilised and grand city of Panem?"

"Yes!" The whole crowd roars.

"And are they not extremely fortunate to live among our splendour?"

"Yes!"

She holds up her hand for silence again.

"And yet" the president says, her voice deadly "I have been informed of something that makes my very blood boil. These children, spared death by our gracious mercy, are scheming against us!"

The crowd roars in outrage, baying for blood. I scream right along with them.

"They plot rebellion once more, my children! _Rebellion! _But our time for mercy is _over!_ We shall crush them; deal the killing blow to their plots and schemes! From today onwards, a twenty-fifth tribute shall be reaped for participation in the hunger games, and this tribute will be found in the pool of the rebels' children!"

We roar in admiration and rage, triumph and apprehension for the bloodshed of the traitors.

"It shall be done!" president Leese screams and bows to us. I cannot hear a thing except the roar of the crowd as she retreats into her mansion.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Just a little intro there, explaining the title. So yeah, a 25th tribute. It's gonna be fun! Unfortunately, tribute 25 won't be open for submitting your own character because I already have them ready to go. However, the other 24 are all yours! I will be picking tributes based on how interesting they are, so make them unusual! They have to be your OWN TRIBUTES, obviously. Apart from that, just use your imagination!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alliances and Romances:<strong>

If you want your tribute to form an alliance/break off an alliance just tell me in a review or a PM. The same for if you want them to have a crush on some one or if you think I'm doing a good/bad job on portraying them…basically everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsoring:<strong>

If you want to sponsor a tribute, just review or PM me and tell me why ((no guarantees though))

* * *

><p><strong>Careers:<strong>

Tributes from 1, 2 and 4 will most probably be careers. If you really, really, _really _don't want them to be, just put in the reason at the end of your tribute form. But try to make them careers if at all possible

* * *

><p><strong>Districts:<strong>

**District 1**- Luxury Items for the Capitol

**District 2**- Peacekeepers, Stone Mining and making weapons

**District 3**- Electronics and firearms

**District 4**- Fish and other Seafood

**District 5**- DNA Manipulations and Muttations

**District 6**- Medical Research and Morphling

**District 7**- Lumber

**District 8**- Textiles

**District 9**- Food Production and Manufacturing

**District 10**- Livestock

**District 11**- Agriculture

**District 12**- Coal Mining (they re-built it after they overthrew the rebels. They do need coal, after all.)

* * *

><p><strong>Template:<strong>

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**2****nd**** choice District:**

**Girl/boy:**

**Looks:**

**Personality (detailed, please!):**

**History:**

**3 Skills:**

**3 weaknesses:**

**1 fear:**

**Family:**

**Boyfriend/girlfriend:**

**Token:**

**Preferred weapon:**

**Cornucopia or not?:**

**Strategy:**

**Feelings about the hunger games:**

**In Career pack or not?:**

**In non-career pack or not?:**

**Would they form alliances?:**

**How would you have them die? (Just getting ideas):**

**Anything else:**

* * *

><p>Thanks guys ill try to have the first chapter up soon. Oh, by the way, I'm not going to be doing the reapings or the training. I'll start off the night before the games begin. I'm looking forward to seeing what you come up with :D<p>

Happy hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favour.

Max in training xxxxxx


	2. Tribute list

Hi again everyone! :D I got a couple of tributes so for, so I thought I would post up who they are just so I can stay on top of things. Thanks a million to everyone who submitted tributes! It makes my day when I see them sitting in my inbox, just waiting to be written into a story :P I loves ya, guys!

****just a reminder; **you can submit up to **two** tributes that you really want to **survive the bloodbath**, but if you want to submit a less detailed tribute who's going to die in the bloodbath, that's ok. I don't know about you, but I always get really attached to the characters I write about =( it makes it hard to kill them off… so less detailed tributes would be good!

*********IF I HAVE FORGOTTEN ANYONE OR IF I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE PLEASE TELL ME. I APPRECIATE IT!*************

* * *

><p><strong>..:.: List of tributes :.:..<strong>

**District 1**- Luxury Items for the Capitol  
><strong>Boy:<strong>

**Girl: **Poise Petkovic - 17 - **by Nice Career**

**District 2**- Peacekeepers, Stone Mining and making weapons  
><strong>Boy: <strong>Parker Keton - 17 - **by QueenOfTheButterflies**

**Girl: **

**District 3**- Electronics and firearms  
><strong>Boy: <strong>Raphael Techita - 13 - **by Marios Toaster**

**Girl:**

**District 4**- Fish and other Seafood  
><strong>Boy:<strong>

**Girl: **Naida Creise - 17 - **by me :)**

**District 5**- DNA Manipulations and Muttations  
><strong>Boy:<strong>

**Girl: **Luna Wolfe – 16 - **by Kayla**

**District 6**- Medical Research and Morphling  
><strong>Boy:<strong>

**Girl: **Xen Ques - 16 -** by** owlchicka ****((sorry about putting her on the boy's space!))

**District 7**- Lumber  
><strong>Boy: <strong>Alon Branch - 15 -** ((im sorry, this is getting reeeeally confusing...could you send me your name if you want it here? thanks!))**

**Girl:**

**District 8**- Textiles  
><strong>Boy:<strong>

**Girl: **Laurel Greene - 15 - **by QueenOfTheButterflies**

**District 9**- Food Production and Manufacturing  
><strong>Boy:<strong>

**Girl: **Kyla Sprit** – **12**- by Jayden96**

**District 10**- Livestock  
><strong>Boy:<strong>

**Girl:**

**District 11**- Agriculture  
><strong>Boy: <strong>Jayden Crush – 14 - **by Jayden96 **

**Girl:**

**District 12**- Coal Mining

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Capitol Tribute**

**Girl:** Sky Lenire **by Max In Training (( me :D ))**

* * *

><p>So there you go. the tributes are comming in pretty quickly now, so yaaay! :D its getting reeeeeally confusing now to keep all the tributes in order, though :(<p>

**Owlchicka **I made your tribute from district 2 as you didn't specify a district. I didn't really know where to put her so I just put her there. If you don't like it feel free to tell me and I will change it right away. :D also, sorry about the mistake of putting Xen as a girl :o thanks for pointing it out, i fixed it as fast as i could.

**Marios Toaster** you didn't send me a name so I just made one up. If you don't like the name I came up with, tell me one you like or I can make another one if you want.

* * *

><p><strong>One last note:<strong>

I know I said I was starting the night before the games began, but I think I'm going to do at least some of the training. Hopefully, it might let you get a little more familiar with the characters (( it can get really confusing when you're reading about 25 people you don't know :P ))

So, that's all, I think. Anyone who wants to submit a tribute is more than welcome, of course. Once again, thanks a million to the people who submitted a tribute or two already :D

Bye now! :D

xx max in training

-may the odds be _ever_ in your favour.

*******P.S. i will be going away tomorrow, the 19th of June, so dont expect any updates for at least 3 weeks. sorry about that :( *******


	3. Updated Tribute List

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I was away so long it was just one thing after another and well…it took a while o.O but still, here I am! Thanks to everyone who submitted a tribute so far and **to anyone who wants to submit, or even anyone who already submitted tributes: all tributes are welcome and all will be used! **

So, yep, I'm in need of tributes 0.o I'm going to make a couple more myself, but I'd love other peoples too also, if you have a good idea for an arena, send it to me. I have a vague idea myself, but I would love some extra inspiration :D

* * *

><p>Here's the current list of tributes:<p>

_**District 1**__**- Luxury Items for the Capitol  
><strong>_**Boy:**

**Girl: **Poise Petkovic - 17 - **by Nice Career**

_**District 2**__**- Peacekeepers, Stone Mining and making weapons**__  
><em>**Boy: **Parker Keton - 17 - **by QueenOfTheButterflies**

**Girl: **

_**District 3**__**- Electronics and firearms**__  
><em>**Boy: **Raphael Techita - 13 - **by Marios Toaster**

**Girl:**

_**District 4**__**- Fish and other Seafood**_  
><strong>Boy:<strong>

**Girl: **Naida Creise - 17 - **by me :)**

_**District 5**__**- DNA Manipulations and Muttations**_  
><strong>Boy:<strong>

**Girl: **Luna Wolfe – 16 - **by Kayla**

_**District 6**__**- Medical Research and Morphling**_**  
><strong>**Boy: **Ino turner – 16 - **by me**

**Girl: **Xen Ques - 16 -** by owlchicka**

_**District 7**__**- Lumber**_**  
><strong>**Boy: **Alon Branch - 15 -** ((TO THE MAKER OF ALON BRANCH-could you send me your name if you want it here? If not, don't bother. Thanks!))**

**Girl:**

_**District 8**__**- Textiles**_**  
><strong>**Boy:**

**Girl: **Laurel Greene - 15 - **by QueenOfTheButterflies**

_**District 9**__**- Food Production and Manufacturing**_  
><strong>Boy:<strong>

**Girl: **Kyla Sprit** – **12**- by Jayden96**

_**District 10**__**- Livestock**_**  
><strong>**Boy:**

**Girl:**

_**District 11**__**- Agriculture**_  
><strong>Boy: <strong>Jayden Crush – 14 - **by Jayden96 **

**Girl:**

_**District 12**__**- Coal Mining**_

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Capitol Tribute**

**Girl:** Sky Lenire **by Max In Training (( me :D ))**

* * *

><p>Half way there! I'll start writing as soon as I get enough tributes, so please be patient, and accept my apologies for the long waiting time. So send tributes if possible, and I wouldn't mind some arenas ;P<p>

Thanks guys!

May the odds be ever in your favour

xxx max in training


End file.
